The Lost MC Clubhouse
(See image for comparison).]] The Lost MC Clubhouse is a clubhouse located in Alderney for use by the The Lost Brotherhood motorcycle gang in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description Situated in a building at Kemeny Street and Berners Road in Acter, Alderney, the clubhouse, which bears The Lost's colors and name, is intended to serve as a base of operation and a place of socialization among members of the gang. The clubhouse exists in GTA IV, but only the exterior of the club is available. In TLAD, however, the club's interactivity is significantly expanded and is more detailed as the DLC centers around Johnny Klebitz and The Lost's activities. Accessible after the mission "Clean and Serene", the club is depicted to have four floors (the upper two have no practical use except as a path to the roof), as well as entrances at the side and at the front of the clubhouse. A parking space primarily intended for bikes is added outside, which Johnny may use to store vehicles. The interior of the clubhouse as depicted in TLAD is as follows: * On the first floor is a bar and a small caged room for a stripper to dance. Smaller adjoining rooms are also accessible, one with a television and a useable computer inside and one with a mattress where players can save their progress and advance by 6 hours.The objects in the table can be shot and will float in the air. * The second floor has three activities that the player can do, Arm Wrestling, Hi-Lo card games and pool, where, after the game has been played, can be used to obtain a pool cue as a weapon by automatically picking it up or swapping it in exchange for another melee weapon. There is also a QUB3D arcade game here. * On the top floor, you can access the roof, which is quite large. There is also a set of fire escapes leading down to the side of the building. Ending By the completion of "Get Lost", The Lost has suffered from extensive in-fighting to the point the clubhouse itself is trashed. Upon learning of the club's condition during the final cutscene of "Get Lost", Johnny Klebitz and other surviving members of The Lost Brotherhood resolve to burn the club down and "put it out of its misery". The club, presumed to be gutted in the fire, will no longer be accessible after. Re-entering the clubhouse Although it is inaccessible after "Get Lost", people have found a glitch to allow access to the clubhouse again by exploiting the TV feature. To do so, access the roof, by ascending the fire escape, walk around until there is a pop up on screen to watch television, watch the television as you usually would and then stop watching television, this will allow you to access the clubhouse again, although you cannot leave the clubhouse unless you die or load your previous game. Players can still watch television and play pool, but hi-lo card games and arm wrestling are not available. If the player walks around the front entrance near the bar where there's usually a bunch of people, it's empty, but Johnny still does the pushing animation and says stuff even though no one's actually there. Internet access still works, as does the QUB3D arcade game on the second floor. Saving in the bed doesn't work. For players still having trouble locating the exact area, a screenshot is here. The player must basically walk straight ahead from the top of the staircase they used to get up there. There is also a glitch for entering the clubhouse in The Ballad of Gay Tony, by spawning an Akuma bike and get half of it inside the door enough for it to glitch inside. A video here can explain how to do it. Trivia * If you go through the front door and through the second door and look to the right, you would see a bunch of posters showing vehicles and numbers to call. Calling these numbers would spawn that vehicle. Going to the corner that is next to the downstairs bar will also show posters for vehicles. * The Lost MC clubhouse looks almost exactly like the real-life Hells Angels clubhouse in New York. This is ironic, because the Lost MC's rival known as the Angels of Death, are based on the Hells Angels. Gallery ;Pre-release Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in The Lost and Damned Category:Alderney